What is different about Hojo Part 4 Final Part
by Mr. Five
Summary: The question on everybody's mind is what is different about Hojo besides being a wolf demon now and a openly gay one at that. Now he has fallen in love. See how far Hojo has come in the world of love and yaoi in this conclusion to yaoi-lish-ish fic. Yaoi.


**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 8, 2009. **

**Reference Note: This takes place in the Anime series, but assumes the ending of the Manga series just so you know. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**What so different about Hojo Part 4**

**(Hojo x non-canon character... sort of)**

***Three Months After Part 3***

Hojo had made his human form look like, in the opinion of those who knew him in high school "a man". The people who knew him before even though he was cute he wasn't so lean, with some muscles which were shown in his suit when he went to classes at the University. Hojo's fan base (who were mostly those with unrequited loves) usually said Hojo was like a 'chibi' that grew into lean god. They would whisper it when he passed by or other similar sayings, but Hojo could hear it which made him feel a little embarrassed that he had so girls and guys that wanted him. Sadly there was only one Hojo and that one was already spoken for.

This was no secret since he was under near constant watch on the campus that he met some 'scruffy' looking guy at the University gates. They would walk back to their apartment and some say that they more than just room mates. Since many who stalked Hojo heard rough growls and other erotic noises coming from the building at night, occasionally during the day also.

Banksu would often ask Hojo to turn into a wolf or something and scare those perverts, and yaoi fans off. Even though Hojo didn't like being made a spectacle out of either he didn't want to abuse his demonic gifts to scare or harm humans. Besides that may have a more adverse affect, one that neither would like very much at all.

Banksu knew Hojo would never allow anything to make things uncomfortable between them if he could. Which was why he told his parents that he was dating a man, his mother was mortified but his father understood. The house began a verbal battle ground with his father who supported his sons rights to follow his heart against his mothers crusade for grandchildren and a daughter in law. It was soon decided that if his mother didn't accept Banksu as a member of the family then he wouldn't want anymore to do with them.

Hojo's mother be controlling, but she did it out of a mothers love, (which is a very scary thing at times). So once he got his parents blessing they moved in together in a new apartment which was a few blocks away from Hojo's university. There he studied languages and hoped to write epic romances from thriller romances to science fiction for everyone. He wanted everyone whether they were gay, straight, or anything in between to enjoy his romantic tales of true love.

Banksu was less than enthusiastic about the idea since reading some of his works, which were just him and Hojo only in different gender roles. Hojo was usually the feminine one and Banksu was the burly manly one who came to the rescue. Even the lesbian stories seemed to be a little formulated to the fact that Banksu was the butch and Hojo was the sexy innocent flower.

Banksu later told Hojo to quit putting him in his stories which was easier said than done. Hojo would try and try, but nothing he wrote would come anything more than Banksu fucking the hell out of Hojo. Though the plot was well written and had excellent character development Banksu still saw Hojo obsessed with writing them in his character roles.

Though between the stalkers and Hojo's odd writing they were content with being with each other. Sitting together watching movies, lying in bed, bathing together, and of course their morning lovemaking before their nightly fuck fest. They could occasionally switch top and bottom positions depending on what mode they were in, but often Hojo would take Banksu inside of him. It got better and better for them as the length of their 'sessions' increased with stronger release.

The days would become longer when they weren't together, but seemed to go by in a blink of an eye when they finally embraced. Banksu was getting better at his job so life was good for him and Hojo was follow his dream job with his dream man.

It was one day however that Banksu became curious over something that had been nagging at him since he start university, "Hojo did you have anyone before me"? Hojo while they were in bed was surprised to hear this, unsure how he could answer the question without implying that he cared anyone close to what he feels for Banksu. "Well.. (cough) Banksu I..." Hojo tried to get the words out. Banksu seeing the look on his face smiled as his face became beet red. Even though Hojo was a demon, and was in his true form he was adorable. Banksu never noticed before that Hojo was cute with those wolfish ears which folded when he was embarrassed or pulled back when he was being sexed up. Hojo's fur would stand on end especially on his tail which would curl up as he hit orgasm or wag when he was happy. This time Hojo's tail was half curled showing his embarrassment, his ears were pulled back, and sweat was coating his blushing face.

Hojo may have become more manly in appearance and had demonic powers, but he was still basically the same Hojo he was in high school. The only difference was that first off he was a wolf demon, second he was more sexually free with a greater understanding of himself, and thirdly and finally he took pride with himself. The lack of pride he had made him more easily for Kagome's lies and excuses to fool him, but the more he thought about since his transformation the more it didn't make sense. Now he took pride in himself which made him no longer afraid to be gay in front of his parents, and he really didn't care if everyone knew he was gay.

It was becoming more apparent to him that no matter how much he changed more stayed the same. He was still a good student, courteous, and still liked to hang out with the girls, but only as a friend. Then it came to him suddenly what he could say to Banksu, "I had a crush before... but it wasn't what it seemed to be, now that" (gesturing to his ears and tail) "this happened to me I found I only had an attraction to the idea or her". Banksu interrupted Hojo's line of thought by Banksu's sudden exclamation, "her?... what do you mean her"? Hojo was surprised by what Banksu was implying, "you weren't always gay?" asked Banksu which made Hojo sweat more over this conversation.

"No no... you don't understand... I mean...I was not aware due to my upbringing the possibility of me being gay. I mean I had strange feelings... but...I... sorry", Hojo's expression turned suddenly sad as he was unable to express his sexuality properly to Banksu. Banksu now was feeling ashamed for making Hojo have such a lonesome expression on his face. "Hojo...I sor", but Banksu was interrupted by Hojo's sudden confession "I never been in love before so I am not sure what to say! I am very sorry but the only thing I can tell you is that I am in love with you Banksu. Every bit of my being tells me that I love you and even when I had that high school crush I never felt for her what I feel for you". Hojo's words were lovingly said as the expression turned into sincere affection.

Banksu was touched to here this Hojo saw it in his eyes and sensed it in his soul that he loved him. Hojo became wolfish then his instincts went into overdrive as he placed his leg firmly between Banksu legs and rubbed his groin gently. Banksu wasn't sure if he would want to get intimate with Hojo when he was so... primal. However it never stopped Hojo from breaking down Banksu resistance.

(Note: Due to events beyond my control the following yaoi scene has been omitted, but be sure it was so lemony it would make your eyes turn sour).

***Later the following night***

Hojo while he was walking during that night with Banksu was eager to shed his human form. Banksu during this was unsure why after he woke up after the previously (omitted) yaoi scene why Hojo wanted to show him so late at night. Hojo almost rushed him out the door barely giving him enough time to shower and change before he was taken by the hand then led out the door.

Banksu was nervous at first to come to the park where he was almost killed by that wolf demon but having Hojo with him made him feel safe as he felt his strong arm wrap around his shoulder. Pulling him close it made him feel protected as Hojo led him off the path of the park and into the dense area of brush. Then as the trees started to create a wall like illusion around them as they went deeper through the trees of the park. It was a sudden shock that Banksu found he was led into a hidden scenery among the denseness of the trees.

There was in this tight enclosure of trees a mirror like bond with a bench placed so one person or a couple could look out at it. Hojo was taken aback at being able to use this secret sanctuary of his the way he always wanted to use it for, as a place to share with someone he loved. Looking over at Banksu Hojo was glad to see such child like wonderment in his face.

With a tight grasp he took Banksu hand in his own and led Banksu to the bench where he seated Banksu, and let him bask in the scenery. It was cold that night and Hojo felt guilty rushing Banksu out with no jacket. Seeing how he rubbed his arms together to keep warm made himself warm Hojo thought it was time to show his true form.

Banksu felt a something with a strong pull wrap around his shoulders, he was glad when the soft fur touched his skin which warmed him. Draping his tail around him like a scarp around his back Hojo pulled Banksu closer to keep him warm. "I wanted to take someone who meant something very special to me to show this to... I saw this place over five years ago", the words Hojo spoke seemed to be distant as if he was remembering. "I was lonely then even though I had friends and possible relationships I felt none of them were for me, only once before you I thought of showing this place but I am glad I never had the chance. When your in love Banksu like how I love you, you see all other hopes of love as hopes. I was distraught and hopeless when Kagome left... but now I am glad she went. Because I know she is with someone she loves and she wouldn't want to stay to sympathize with someone who doesn't make her feel like she does with her true love".

Banksu was a little embarrassed to hear Hojo talking about such things but it wasn't like he didn't like it, it made him feel really light headed and warm. "Banksu I may live forever... and since your human you at best may live around a hundred years or so but... I want you to know that I will never fall in love again. After you have gone from my life I'll continue living only to wait for the rest of time if necessary till you comeback. Because I have a feeling that even if you die a hundred times you'll be reborn a hundred times over. You may never remember me you may even hate me but even if my heart breaks each time your reborn I'll still have the pieces. Each one is for you and only you Banksu so... please tell me if you feel the same, tell me you love me".

Hojo looked over with hope in his eyes which made Banksu want to come as close as he could. Saying nothing Banksu closed his eyes tightly and brought his face closer to Hojo's who was taken back in surprise as he felt Banksu lips cup around his. Then what Banksu said next would always be inside Hojo's heart, "I'll love you now and as long as your waiting I'll come back". Then holding each other close they sat their together to see the sunrise together and they were happily in love forever in that sanctuary.

Hojo never did fall in love again, because he already has.

The End

Note: Hated Loved it let me know.


End file.
